


The Mind of a Soldier Lost

by Lyus



Series: She Was a Renegade [12]
Category: Mass Effect
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-29
Updated: 2016-05-29
Packaged: 2018-07-11 01:12:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7019194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyus/pseuds/Lyus





	The Mind of a Soldier Lost

These used to be people once, God. God, they used to be people.


End file.
